<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing with Your Ghost by chlorinology</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557071">Dancing with Your Ghost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinology/pseuds/chlorinology'>chlorinology</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cooking Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Springlestein loves chaos, voice recorder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,207</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chlorinology/pseuds/chlorinology</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Perginya seorang Sasha Braus adalah mimpi terburuk yang pernah Niccolo alami. Dan dia merasakannya sekarang.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Blouse/Niccolo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing with Your Ghost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is based on a song by Sasha Sloan: Dancing with Your Ghost. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sebuah tangan terjulur, mengambil <em>tape recorder</em> yang tergeletak di nakas. Pria tersebut menyandarkan punggung. Ia mengusap air mata yang mulai memburamkan pandangannya.</p><p>Niccolo meraba benda tersebut. “Sasha... aku kangen.”</p><p>“Padahal belum ada seminggu kamu pergi. Aku alay banget, ya?” Ibu jarinya berhenti tepat di tombol <em>play</em>.</p><p>Lelaki itu menarik napas dalam-dalam, kemudian menekan tombol tersebut. Suara seorang perempuan yang ceria memenuhi setiap sudut kamar Niccolo. “<em>Selamat pagi! Sasha di sini bersama Niccolo, chef kesayangan aku! Pada kesempatan kali ini kita mau masak apa, Chef?</em>”</p><p>“<em>Kita mau masak lobster asam manis kesukaan Sasha. BTW, dia yang ngebet minta masakin dari kemarin</em>,” jawab Niccolo dalam rekaman tersebut.</p><p>“<em>Eh, enggak! Kemarin temen-temen juga bilang mau ke sini, hehe, jadi aku sekalian minta masakin aja</em>.” Pekikan kecil terdengar, Niccolo teringat kalau ia mencubit kedua pipi kekasihnya dengan gemas kala itu. Dia tersenyum sendu.</p><p>“<em>Ih, Nicco, sakit tau!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Yang bener, atau cuma minta cium?</em>” Terdapat dengusan sebal, tawa laki-laki terdengar setelahnya dalam rekaman tersebut. “<em>Iya iya, maafin aku, Sasha sayang. Sini.</em>” Indra pendengaran Niccolo menangkap bunyi kecup yang berulang dua kali.</p><p>Sasha berdeham, menandakan bahwa ia sedang menahan malu. Niccolo jelas tahu itu.</p><p>Lelaki bersurai pirang tersebut tiba-tiba menekan tombol <em>stop</em>, kemudian menggigit bibir—menahan serangan rasa rindu akan memandang wajah perempuan yang dicintainya. “Sasha... apa nggak bisa lihat wajahmu sekali lagi?”</p><p>Rekaman kembali diputar. “<em>Baiklah kalau begitu, sebelumnya kita akan menjelaskan bahan apa saja yang kita butuhkan untuk memasak hidangan ini. Yang pertama, setengah kilogram lobster, lalu tiga siung bawang putih yang dihaluskan, irisan setengah bawang bombay, dua batang daun bawang yang dipotong kasar, serta empat sendok makan saus tomat.</em>”</p><p>Suara lelaki itu menyahut, “<em>Selanjutnya ada setengah buah nanas yang dipotong dadu, lima sendok makan saus sambal, satu buah jeruk nipis, sesendok teh gula pasir, dan terakhir garam dan gula secukupnya.</em>”</p><p>Niccolo mendengar Sasha yang berbisik, “<em>Nicco, aku bisa bantu apa? Tadi kita belum briefing</em>.”</p><p>Lelaki tersebut tertawa kecil. <em>Briefing katanya, kenapa kamu mikirnya ribet banget, sih, Sha... gemes, deh.</em></p><p>Hening melanda untuk sementara waktu, sebelum orang yang diajak bicara membalas dengan ikut berbisik. “<em>Kamu motong jeruk nipis sama siapin garam dulu, oke?</em>” Balasan ‘<em>oke</em>’ dengan suara kecil tetap masuk dalam rekaman itu.</p><p>Lelaki tersebut mendengar dirinya mengambil sesuatu di kulkas. Suara kaki yang berjalan juga didengarnya. “<em>Pertama, kita cuci lobster yang sudah kita siapkan. Lalu kita belah bagian kepala sampai ke punggung. Kemudian beri perasan jeruk nipis dan taburan garam</em>.” Niccolo kembali berbisik, “<em>udah selesai belum, Sha?</em>”</p><p>Sasha menjawab, “<em>Bentar, tadi aku kelamaan nyari garamnya... nah.</em>” Ia mendengus geli membayangkan Sasha yang memotong jeruk nipis dengan tergesa.</p><p>“<em>Kita diamkan kurang lebih selama 15 menit, setelah itu kita cuci kembali</em>,” jelas Niccolo dengan tenang. “<em>Sekarang, kita akan menumis bawang putih dan bawang bombay—siniin, sayang—sampai harum dan tampak layu</em>.”</p><p>Suara tumisan memenuhi rekaman itu. Si lelaki berujar, “<em>setelah itu, kita masukkan sedikit air, nanas yang sudah didadu, saus tomat, saus sambal—nggak usah buru-buru, Sasha—garam, gula pasir, dan terakhir, yaitu lada. Kita aduk semua hingga merata</em>.” Tumisan menyertai setiap detik dalam rekaman yang sedang terputar, dan Niccolo tetap setia mendengarkan.</p><p>Niccolo mendengar dirinya meminta Sasha untuk mengambilkan lobster. “<em>Baik, karena sudah meletup-letup, kita masukkan lobster dan aduk secukupnya. Kemudian kita tunggu hingga lobsternya matang.</em>”</p><p>Bunyi kaldu yang mendidih terdengar meskipun sangat kecil. Niccolo mendadak mendengar dia mendengus geli. “<em>Sha, jangan ngiler gitu.</em>” Setelah itu terdapat suara orang yang menciumi aroma masakan berulang kali.</p><p>“<em>Wah, baunya harum banget, temen-temen! Kalian bisa nyium, nggak?</em>” Niccolo tertawa terbahak, memegang keningnya karena tidak habis pikir dengan yang diucapkan kekasihnya saat itu. <em>Haduh, Sasha. Kamu lucu banget, sih.</em></p><p>Seketika setetes air mata jatuh di pipi lelaki tersebut. Rahang lelaki tersebut mengeras, rupanya ia sekuat tenaga menahan tangis. Ia menyugesti dirinya sendiri, “Lo bisa, Nic. Lo... nggakpapa. Sasha ikut sedih kalo lo kayak gini, bego.”</p><p>Ia menangkap suara percakapan antara dia dan Sasha. Mereka sedang membicarakan tentang teman-teman Sasha yang sebentar lagi akan datang berkunjung. Niccolo menarik napas panjang dengan perlahan. Suara sang kekasih yang bertanya ‘<em>nggakpapa, ‘kan, sayang?</em>’ karena mengundang banyak teman saat itu terdengar.</p><p>“Iya, Sasha, aku nggakpapa. Aku... berusaha nggakpapa. Maaf kalo aku jadi sedih kayak gini,” jawabnya seraya terisak, suaranya terputus-putus. Niccolo menekan tombol <em>stop</em> lagi.</p><p>Napasnya tercekat, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana selain merutuki peristiwa yang membuat sang perempuan kesayangan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini. Niccolo terus meratap, menumpahkan rasa rindunya yang mendalam; menumpahkan rasa putus asanya yang menjerit.</p><p>Dadanya terasa sangat berat dan kaku, tapi Niccolo tak menghiraukannya. Dia kembali menyiksa diri dengan menekan kembali tombol <em>play</em>.</p><p>“<em>Setelah matang, kita tambahkan daun bawang, kita aduk-aduk, lalu kita angkat.</em>” Niccolo mendengar Sasha berkata ‘<em>piringnya yang ini, ‘kan?</em>’ dan ia yakin kalau saat itu ia mengangguk dengan senyuman yang terulas manis di bibir.</p><p>“<em>Hmmm, lobster asam manis siap disantap! Aku jamin, masakan ini lezat banget, temen-temen, karena Chef Niccolo orangnya jago banget kalo urusan masak-memasak !</em>” Seseorang meletakkan piring di meja, kemudian Niccolo mendengar dirinya berbisik ‘<em>makasih udah bantuin aku</em>’.</p><p>Sasha bergumam mengiyakan. Setelah itu bunyi dua orang yang beradu napas terdengar, kedua sejoli tersebut berciuman. Berbagi kasih yang terasa sangat kentara pada saat itu. Namun hal-hal manis tersebut tak bisa ia alami lagi. Niccolo tersenyum pedih seraya menyeka sisa tangis yang menggenang di mata.</p><p>Bel rumah miliki pasangan tersebut berbunyi, suara lelaki berujar seraya beranjak pergi. “<em>Aku aja yang nyambut, kamu siapin peralatan makan, ya.</em>”</p><p>Beberapa detik terlewati dengan kesunyian, tapi akhirnya Sasha berbisik pada diri sendiri, “<em>Aduh, baunya wangi banget. WAH, sausnya juga enak banget!</em>” Lelaki itu yakin Sasha sedang menengok ke arah pintu masuk untuk mengecek apakah teman-temannya sudah datang. Niccolo tertawa kecil. “<em>Dikit aja deh...</em>” Kemudian bunyi seseorang yang sedang makan dengan lahap terdengar.</p><p>Benda tersebut juga merekam teriakan histeris milik Connie. “<em>Loh? Kok udah mau habis?!</em>”</p><p>“<em>Sayang, kamu lupa kamu sendiri yang bilang kalo mau masak karena temenmu mau dateng?</em>” Suara Niccolo dalam rekaman itu terdengar khawatir, tapi dirinya sekarang terkikik geli membayangkan Sasha yang berwajah polos karena tertangkap basah.</p><p>“<em>Hehe, iya juga...</em>”</p><p>“<em>Lo nggak adil banget jadi tuan rumah! Sini, kita juga mau!</em>” ujar Jean dengan pekikan yang tak kalah lantang. Dia dan Connie bergegas menarik Sasha dari lobster menggiurkan tersebut. Niccolo teringat betapa kacaunya situasi saat itu, dengan Sasha yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari tangan kedua sahabatnya. Ia menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil.</p><p>“<em>Eh, Jean, Connie, kita juga bawa makanan kok...</em>” kata Armin menenangkan dengan senyum kikuk. Niccolo mendengar dia sendiri berkata ‘<em>makasih ya, Armin, Mikasa</em>’ karena telah membawa makanan tambahan.</p><p>“<em>Piringnya di mana, Nic?</em>” tanya Eren dengan kalem, tapi setelah itu ia berujar lantang, “<em>Udah, Jean, Connie. Ini masih ada makanan yang lain juga, kok.</em>”</p><p>Suara Jean yang tampak frustrasi terdengar. “<em>Tapi nggak gini juga, Ren! Kita jadi tamu ya harus disambut dengan baik!</em>”</p><p>Sasha membalas Jean, “<em>Ya maaf kalo gitu... besok nggak gue ulang lagi.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Heleh, kebiasaan! Paling besok juga diulang lagi!</em>”</p><p>Kalimat yang diucapkan Connie tersebut menjadi hal terakhir yang Niccolo dengar. Ia mengusap wajahnya yang bengkak, terlalu banyak menumpahkan air mata. Niccolo dalam hati berterima kasih kepada Jean dan Connie, sebagai sahabat Sasha yang mau menerima kekasihnya apa adanya.</p><p>Setetes air mata kembali meluncur bebas, membasahi pipinya. Namun lelaki itu tidak berpikir untuk menghapusnya. “Sasha, semoga banyak makanan enak, ya, di sana. Aku nggakpapa sendirian di sini. Aku bakal kuat buat kamu.”</p><p>Sebuah kalimat lolos dari bibirnya sebelum kembali meratap. “<em>I love you.</em>”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>